


Master Chefs

by StoriesAboutUs



Series: I sustain myself with the love of my family. [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAboutUs/pseuds/StoriesAboutUs
Summary: “What are you guys making?” Lara cocks her head to the side curiously, just as Lena does when she’s trying to figure out the dumb question she just uttered. “I mean, I’m only seven and this dummy is eight, you’re the one that should make something.”Running a hand through her hair, Kara winces. “Okay, okay so don’t eight and nine year old’s these days know how to cook yet? Don’t you like that MasterChef junior show or something?”Lara puts her hands on her hips, again just like Lena does, or maybe this is one of her own traits. “First you like that show, and second don’t eighty year old’s know how to cook?” She raises a judgmental eyebrow.Throwing her hands up in protest, Kara lets out an exasperated and defensive groan. “I’m not eighty…”
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: I sustain myself with the love of my family. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602238
Comments: 5
Kudos: 126





	Master Chefs

“Wake up.”

Kara woke up to the sound of her nine year old, whispering and poking her in the face.

Kara liked mornings, she did, but when you work as tirelessly as she does not only at CatCo but as a full time superhero and a mom, sometimes she just wants to sleep in. She pretends that she didn’t hear him and that she’s still asleep, keeping her eyes shut, she takes a long deep breath.

“Mom, please wake up,” This time is Lara, her eight year old daughter who pleads with her and the urgency of her voice and the shake on her shoulder makes her open one eye.

The clock reads seven a.m.

It was Sunday.

She loves her kids, she does, but right now they’re not her favorite people.

“What?” Kara whines. “Liam, Lara go back to sleep.”

“We need help.” Her son begs, his voice still low.

“Why are we whispering?” Kara asks, while raising an eyebrow, her tone is low in case the whispering is part of the urgency.

“We don’t want to wake mommy; you have to come with us.” Lara says.

“You didn’t want to wake mommy, but you wanted to wake me up?” Her tone is full of mock offense and all she gets is eye rolls, the same ones that she always receives from her wife.

“Shh!” Liam warns her. “Come on…” he pulls on her arm and literally drags her out of bed, rushing out the bedroom door while he holds his giggles with his sister.

Kara lands on her hands and knees with a huff of protest and moves her hair out of her eyes. Despite not wanting to wake Lena, she wakes up anyway.

“What are you doing, come back to bed.” Lena’s voice is rough from sleep. She sits up and has an amused smirk on her face as she glances down over the edge of the king size bed and sees her wife on the floor and crawling.

“Go back to sleep, the kids want me for something, but they don’t want you there.”

Slightly hurt and confused as to why their kids don’t want her too, Lena scrunches her eyebrows innocently, “Why not?”

Kara shrugs. She immediately feels guilty for telling her that in the way that she did. “Maybe they want to surprise you,” she suggests. “So you have to stay here until we come and get you. They were really persistent that I didn’t wake you. And I don’t want to ruin it for them.”

With a sigh, Lena plops down again and nuzzles into Kara’s pillow “Fine,” she agrees, “But hurry, I didn’t get my morning cuddles.” she mumbles already halfway asleep.

Kara nods and kisses Lena on the top of her head on the way out, now rushing when Liam screams from the bottom of the staircase “You’re so slow ma. By the time you get here I will be eighty.” He must have known that Lena had to be awake, so his yelling wouldn’t make a difference.

Kara chuckles and takes the stairs two at a time before jumping off on the last one, having a goofy grin. “Relax, or you will look like you’re ninety.” She jokes but Liam is not amused. Raising her hands to her sides Kara sighs. “Okay, okay I’m here, munchkins. What are we doing that your mom doesn’t need to know?”

Liam leads her to the kitchen and smacks his hands down on the table. “We want to make mommy breakfast in bed.”

“Yeah, she’s been working so much-”

“And she’s carrying your babies-“

“And she gets tired-”

“We want to show her how much we love her and appreciate it.”

All this back and forward from her kids makes her dizzy. They’re so alike that they finish each other’s sentences and thoughts and sandwiches (that’s a latest development). 

“Why is it my babies when they’re doing something bad?” Kara asks, and Liam raises his shoulders and giggles. “We don’t know, that’s what mommy says every time, and we believe her.” Now it was Kara’s turn to roll her eyes.

“Okayyyy,” she drags the word out. “You guys are really sweet, I’m pretty sure that mommy will like the surprise.” She smiles and tousles her son’s hair and pecks her daughter’s cheek. “What are you guys making?”

Lara cocks her head to the side curiously, just as Lena does when she’s trying to figure out the dumb question she just uttered. “I mean, I’m only eight and this dummy is nine, you’re the one that should make something.”

“Hey, you’re the dummy.”

“No, you are.”

“No, you.”

Running a hand through her hair, Kara winces. “Okay, okay so don’t eight and nine year old’s’ these days know how to cook yet? Don’t you like that MasterChef junior show or something?”

Lara puts her hands on her hips, again just like Lena does, or maybe this is one of her own traits. “First you like that show, and second don’t eighty year old’s know how to cook?” She raises a judgmental eyebrow.

Throwing her hands up in protest, Kara lets out an exasperated and defensive groan. “I’m not eighty, and I swear you’re your mother’s daughter…I don’t know how to cook, not really. I mean I always had takeout from anywhere I wanted, and well your mother is an incredible cook, so I didn’t have to learn.”

“How are we supposed to make mommy breakfast in bed if neither of us can make breakfast?!” Liam asks, feeling desperate.

“How about pancakes? That shouldn’t be too hard right?” Kara asks the almost twins who grin and nod profusely. (She keeps saying that because they get along so well and they kind of look alike that she has deemed them twins).

“Aha!” she pulls the box of Aunt Jemima brand out from the back of one of the shelves and sets it down on the counter. She hands the mix to Liam who starts mixing up the pancakes, and hands it to her when it’s finished. While Lara is in charge of finding the orange juice.

Kara presses her lips into a fine line. ‘How hard can it be’ she thinks. She picks up the bowl of batter and pours some into the pan. She flips it and it has a nice color, she tries to flip the pancake like Lena does it, on the air, and the first time she does, it ends on the floor.

“Mom!” Liam whines.

“Sorry, sorry I got a little bit carried away.” Kara laughs, she pours more batter into the pan and tries again, this time flipping it naturally with a spatula, but somehow it turns out black. So third time is the charm. Kara ends up eating it as to see if the mix is perfect, but she ends up choking. Looks like Liam’s invention was adding coffee on the mix. 

“How about if I fly us out to buy some breakfast?” Kara suggest and both kids none the wiser squeal and agree without further prompting. Kara picks them up and flies them to Lena’s favorite bakery where she buys all sorts of stuff but specially donuts since Lena has been craving like crazy those little fried dough confection.

When they return, Lara makes Kara promise not to tell Lena that they bought the breakfast instead of making it and Kara laughs and agrees.

Everything is perfect and ready for delivery.

The three of them go upstairs, with the trays of their food and cautiously enter the bedroom where Lena is perched on the bed reading something on her iPad.

“Good morning my babies,” Lena smiles at her son and daughter, the latter who has a proud smile when she reaches to her side of the bed and hands her the juice. That’s the only thing that they did and didn’t require them to buy anything. Well that was their logic and who was Kara to deny such trivial thing. 

“Mommy, Lara and I made breakfast.” He says with glee.

“Did you now?” Kara smirks.

“Okay you also helped.”

Kara rolls her eyes and puts the tray down carefully in the middle of the bed as she sits down. Liam climbs into Kara’s side of the bed and puts himself between her mother’s legs, and Lara climbs into the middle of her two mothers and brother.

They eat and laugh when Liam tells Lena the story of the burnt pancake and the fallen one, and the other ones that followed. They joke and talk about everything, and then they stay in bed. Watching movies and playing video games, having a lazy Sunday as a family.

It’s no secret that unlike Kara, Lena loves her mornings and her family, and she really loves her donuts.


End file.
